


String of Fate

by squishyfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, I still don't know how to use tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, kinda soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy
Summary: "Do you remember once I told you that one person can have many string and some will disappear. Our string is disappear already.."
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I just word vomit this and I wrote this in 1 hour. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> For extra feel you can read this while listening to red thread by oneus.

In the world where people born with their soulmate string tied around their ring finger. Some may have multiple that end up broken up and only one left which is the one and only true love they have. Some didn't have it. And for me, I have only one. It's tied around my ring finger ever since high school. The place where I met him. Ah! I'm one of the special person born with the ability to see the string of fate. I don't know whether to count this as blessing or curse.

"My name is Choi Chanhee"

He's the brightest kid with sunshine personality. With that shine he creeps up to my life and we become friends. Chanhee is so beautiful ever since he was 15 years old. The day I first met him. Can you imagine how beautiful he is and how he's so genius. And I always feels like I don't even deserves to be his friend. But he is the most kind hearted boy ever. He is my bestfriend.

It was on his 18th birthday, where we usually spend time together eating at home while watching his favorite movie. He just casually laying on my lap while munching his snack when suddenly his voice break the silence.

"Sunwoo, I've something to tell you." he stop eating and get up.

He looks at you." Can you tell me whether my string is connected to Juyeon?" his eyes shine so bright in the mention of the said boy.

"Why suddenly you ask me about your string?

"It's just he finally confessed to me and I accept it. You know how long I have a crush on him." he flash sunwoo a smile.

Sunwoo felt a pang on his face and his fist clenched in the sudden pain felt in his heart. He feels his world shattered upon hearing it. He never thought Juyeon will ever have a courage to propose to Chanhee. And he believe that Chanhee is his soulmate. The string on his finger is tied on Chanhee's slender finger. That's when he take a look at Chanhee's finger, there's another string, loosely hanging on his finger but he can't see the end of the string. He force a smile to Chanhee.

"Sure. We will meet him tomorrow."

"YES! Thank you Sunwoo. That's why you're my best bestfriend.

Chanhee abandon the snacks and engulf Sunwoo in his tight hug. Sunwoo in the verge of crying losen the hug and said he needs to go to the toilet and Chanhee just laugh. If only Chanhee knows Sunwoo is silently crying in the toilet while looking at his finger. It's still there. The string is still there. He doesn't know where to ask, where to turns to. He don't know anything or what to think nor what to do, so he just turn on the shower and sobbing loudly while biting his arms.

It's there. The end of the string on Chanhee's finger. It's Juyeon. Chanhee's crush and now officially his boyfriend. Chanhee ask the confirmation via text on Sunwoo just confirm it.

_Chanhee: Can you pretend like you have to do something and ask to leave first? Please Sunwoo, I'll buy you a lot of ice cream after this._

_Sunwoo: Sure Chanhee. Don't stay out too late._

Sunwoo gets up saying he has some work to do and he bid goodbye to the couple.

"It's cold outside. I already told you so many times to dress warmly. What if you catch a cold?" Sunwoo wraps his muffler on Chanhee's neck.

"I'm sorry, I forgot because I was too excited to go out." Chanhee just giggles.

"I'll go first. Bye Juyeon!" he waves at Juyeon and fix Chanhee's beanie on his head.

He head out from the cafe. He run and run far away from the cafe until he lost his breath. He doesn't know where he is. It's look like an abandoned park. He sits on the swing. The tears silently fall on his cheeks. He lost. Chanhee is so happy with Juyeon. How can he just go and tell Chanhee he likes him. How can he makes Chanhee confused. How can he take away Chanhee's happiness.

Days by days, their relationship going strong. And he can see how they love each other. Maybe Chanhee is really not the one for him. He look down at the letter on his hand.

**_"Royal Academy of Music United Kingdom"_ **

Maybe this is his last chance. Maybe this is his closure. It's not his intention to make things worse. It's not his intention to confess so that Chanhee will like him back. It's not his intention to destroy Chanhee's happiness. He's the first person that will ensure Chanhee's happiness. But now he wants to be a bit selfish. To find a closure for himself. To move on. Everything is set already. He's leaving in 24 hours. Far away from home. And far away from Chanhee. You can say that the offer is blessing in disguise. At first he didn't know whether to go or not. But now he made his decision already.

He met Chanhee, on the day he was leaving. You can say he's cruel to leave his bestfriend like that. They were bestfriend but ever since Chanhee with Juyeon. They rarely spend time together. Chanhee didn't even know he was accepted to the academy.

"I was accepted to the academy in London"

"Are you for real?! I'm so proud of you!" Chanhee beam a smile and shrieked in happiness.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Chanhee expression change.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kim Sunwoo?! You're leaving tonight and you just tell me now? How can you-" Chanhee look away and tears fall in his beautiful face. Sunwoo cup Chanhee's face and wipe his tears. His eyes red. His eyes swelling with tears. And he just hug Chanhee. And whispering he is sorry for everything. If he could handle his feelings better, he didn't have to leave but he can't. He hugs Chanhee tightly as if he didn't want to let him go. Maybe this is for the last time. He losen the hug and look at Chanhee straight in his eyes.

"Listen hear Choi Chanhee, I'm gonna say this only once. You always ask me about my string right? And I always say I didn't see the end. I lied. The end of my string was you" Sunwoo lift his finger and look at the string.

"Yes, it was you since the high school. It's always you. I will say this only once not because I want you to accept me or ruin your happiness. I want a closure for myself. I love you Choi Chanhee. I love you so much. So please be happy after this even I'm not by your side. Please be happy with Juyeon. I'm not lying when I say your string end is him. I don't know. This whole thing is still a mystery. Maybe I'm just a mistake here."

Chanhee just cry and cry while weakly punch sunwoo's chest.

"Why you never tell me idiot! You're so idiot Kim Sunwoo! I hate you!" Chanhee yell. Sunwoo hugs Chanhee to calm him.

"I'm sorry Chanhee. I didn't mean to confuse you like this. I'm really sorry Chanhee. I should be a better friend. I should be better in controlling my emotions my feelings. I'm so sorry. But you're still my friend. And I'll be back.. When I'm ready."

"I'm sorry Sunwoo. I'm so dum-dumb tha-that I never realize-realized."

"Shhhhh.. It's not your fault. Look at me" Chanhee lift his chin to meer Sunwoo's gaze.

"While I'm away, please take care of yourself. I know Juyeon will take care of you better than me. Please dress warmly. You're easiest to catch a cold. Please don't drink too much coffee. It's bad for your health."

"My ride is here. I have to leave now." Chanhee tighten the hug.

Sunwoo look at his finger. As expected. Chanhee is still sobbing in Sunwoo's arm.

"Do you remember once I told you that one person can have many string and some will disappear. Our string is disappear already.."

With one last long kiss on Chanhee's forehead, Sunwoo disappear in the taxi. From Chanhee's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ◡̈  
> As usual please excuse me for any grammatical errors and typos.


End file.
